Jon Lormer
Jon Lormer (born May 7, 1906 in Canton, Ohio; died March 19, 1986 in Burbank, California) is a character actor who made three appearances on Star Trek: The Original Series. He began his acting career on the New York stage (as did many of his generation), but was soon attracted to film and television roles, of which he had over 150, including many John Wayne films. Two of his Star Trek characters shared the same fate, that they were murdered by the despotic computers that oversaw their societies, and the third was only an illusion crafted by the Talosians! His television credits include the role of Henry Carey on The Goldbergs (1955-1956), the role of Judge Chester on Peyton Place (1964), appearances on Thriller (1960, hosted by Boris Karloff), The Untouchables (1962, with Booth Colman), Family Affair (1970, with Brian Keith), Barney Miller (1976, with Ron Glass, Gregory Sierra, Kenneth Tigar, Janet MacLachlan), the TV miniseries Arthur Hailey's the Moneychangers (1978, with Joan Collins, Percy Rodriguez, and Christopher Plummer), and Loose Change (1978, with Stephen Macht, Theodore Bikel, and Gregg Henry). He made repeated appearances on Perry Mason (1959- 1963, with Ken Lynch, John Anderson, Kenneth Tobey, Willard Sage, William Boyett, Paul Lambert, Frank Overton, William Schallert, John Harmon, Hal Baylor, Karl Held, and Kathie Browne), Gunsmoke (1959- 1972, with Charles Seel, Howard Culver, Charles Cooper, David Brian, Guy Raymond, Pete Kellett, Sharon Acker, Louie Elias, Gregg Palmer, Ed McCready, Booth Colman, and Bill Erwin), The Twilight Zone (1960-1963, with Sherry Jackson, and Star Trek: Generations cinematographer John A. Alonzo), The Wild Wild West (1966-1969, with John Harmon, Bill Zuckert, and Michael Dunn), Mission: Impossible (-1969, with Logan Ramsey, Dave Armstrong, Bob Bralver, and Joan Collins), the TV movies Destination Space (1959, with Harry Townes), The Gun and the Pulpit (1974, with David Huddleston and Jeff Corey), The Legend of Lizzie Borden (1975, with Fionnula Flanagan, Robert Symonds, and Fritz Weaver), Conspiracy of Terror (1975, with David Opatoshu, Charles Cooper, Stewart Moss, Dallas Mitchell, Roger Perry, Logan Ramsey, and Arlene Martel) The Golden Gate Murders (1979, with Kenneth Tigar, Byron Morrow, William Boyett, Vince Howard, Eric Server, Jason Wingreen and Tim O'Connor), as well as the 1973 TV movie version of Frankenstein (with Robert Foxworth). His film credits include; The Comancheros (1961, with Michael Ansara, Booth Colman, Gregg Palmer, and Nehemiah Persoff), The Wonderful World of the Brothers Grimm (1962, with Ian Wolfe), One Man's Way (1964, with [[]] and Ian Wolfe), Two on a Guillotine (1965, with John Hoyt and Parley Baer), The Singing Nun (1966, with Ricardo Montalban), Dimension 5 (1966, with Jeffrey Hunter, Robert Ito, France Nuyen, Maggie Thrett, and Robert Phillips), A Fine Madness (1966, with Clive Revill and John Fiedler), If He Hollers, Let Him Go (1968, starring Dana Wynter...of Gene Roddenberry's The Questor Tapes, with James Drake, Steve Sandor and Gregg Palmer), Getting Straight (1970, with John Rubinstein, Gregory Sierra, Jeff Corey and William Bramley), Doctors' Wives (1971, with John Colicos), Rooster Cogburn (1975, with Anthony Zerbe), The Boogen's (1982, with John Crawford), George A. Romero's Creepshow (1982, with Fritz Weaver, Adrienne Barbeau, Leslie Nielsen, Stephen King, Robert Harper, and Don Keefer). Appearances External links * Lormer, Jon Lormer, Jon sv:Jon Lormer